


of hues and saturation

by rengeee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, First Meeting, M/M, Unrequited Love, color soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengeee/pseuds/rengeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you meet your soulmate and you're able to see color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of hues and saturation

i.  
Color was never something that Yi Fan thought he would see. It wasn't necessarily that he thought he was going to end up alone, but more so that he was impatient and was tired of waiting for this so called 'soulmate' to appear. His good friend Joonmyeon raved about how magnificent the world looked, painted with hues of purple, pink, yellow, and brown. He grew into the habit of describing colors around them once he met Yixing and discovered that they were soulmates, annoying the taller male. He didn't really give two shits at this point what the world looked like with various pigments.

He was just living in black and white because that was all there was.

It made no difference to him.

This was why it surprised him to no end when the world looked different. It all happened at work; he owned a small coffee shop with Joonmyeon and was working the front counter. All he was doing was taking an order from a customer who appeared to be in university. His bleach blond hair with dark roots creeping up swept messily and his smoldering dark eyes had dark bags under them; he was definitely an exhausted college student.

Yi Fan's eyes began to hurt and he squeezed them shut, willing the sharp pains to stop. He gripped the edge of the countertop and grit his teeth tightly. A few seconds later the pain subsided and he slowly opened them.

He was utterly confused with what he saw. No longer was the world covered in black, white, and variations of it. No no, the room was painted with a multitude of pale or bright...what Yi Fan could assume to be colors. He finally see the reds, blues, and greens Joonmyeon had pointed out in their coffee shop.

Yi Fan's gaze flickered to the man he had been speaking to prior and found that his eyes were wide as he looked around the room himself. His mouth was slightly agape in shock with what he was no doubt seeing as well.

"Y...You see it too?" the older man finally found his voice to ask the student.

He gave a curt nod.

There was a short pause of silence before the student finally spoke. 

"So we're soulmates...I guess..." the student rubbed the back of his neck, obviously nervous and slightly uncomfortable with the situation that buying a simple cup of coffee brought on.  
Yi Fan's tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips. He couldn't say he was unsatisfied with his destiny. The student was a looker, even looking extremely tired as he guessed he was. 

"I'm Wu Yi Fan." he introduced himself.

The student hesitated before responding with, "Huang Zitao."

Somehow, Yi Fan knew that things would end up alright in the end.  
.  
.  
.

ii. 

It was supposed to be a relatively routine day. 

Kyungsoo would wake up, use the bathroom and brush his teeth, go to the kitchen where Jongin would be cooking breakfast, tell him good morning, and kiss him. He would receive a warm embrace from his husband and one more chaste peck on his heart shaped lips, before sitting at the breakfast table and wait for breakfast to be done. He would continue the book he had left sitting out the previous night and eat once Jongin would serve them breakfast. They would eat together and Jongin would have to get ready for work. 

Kyungsoo wouldn't have to get ready for another hour so he would continue reading his book until Jongin would leave. Jongin would press a loving kiss on the crown of Kyungsoo's head, bidding him a 'Goodbye' and an 'I love you' before exiting their apartment. Kyungsoo would still smile like Jongin had just asked him out for the first time three years ago. 

Kyungsoo would then cleanup the dishes from the morning and head to their bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. He was supposed to go straight to work, not pause in the lobby of the complex because his vision was blurring and his eyes were beginning to ache. He shut and rubbed them, letting out a strained sigh. He must still be really tired from the night before.  
He opened his eyes and could feel his heart sink. His blood ran cold as he took in his surroundings. No longer were the walls a deep shade of navy blue or the floors a dark chesnut, but rather dark greys varying only slightly in shade. Black, white, and grey threatened to take him over as looked around the colorless room. 

And then he heard his cell phone ring.

He shakily pulled it out and answered the call, his voice unable to keep from wavering.

“Is this Kim Kyungsoo?”

“Yes, this is him.”

“I’m sorry to report but your husband, Kim Jongin was in a car crash. We tried to save him but his wounds were fatal.”

And just like that, Kyungsoo’s world would remain shades of black.

.  
.  
.

iii. 

Sehun was absolutely, undeniably in love with his best friend. He loved his doe-eyed dark orbs that always seemed to hold a spark in them and his soft, chestnut brown hair. He loved the warm smiles he always received and tight hugs his hyung always gave him. Lu Han was one of the few people who didn’t treat him like he was some sort of child just because he was younger than their close knit group of friends.

The first day Sehun and Lu Han met was when Sehun was able to see in color. It was all because of the, at the time, taller male bumping into him in the hallway of their high school. As cliche as it was, it really happened. And as they quickly became friends, Sehun assumed Lu Han saw it too. 

He never mentioned the fact that he was able to see the indigo of his sweater with the considering that maybe he would be too shy to acknowledge they were soulmates. So instead he rested his head on his hyung's shoulder and ignored the blooming colors around him.

It was one night, four years after they met, that they were hanging out with their friends that he began to rant to Sehun.

“It’s not fair that Jongdae of all people in our group met his soulmate first. I want to meet my soulmate! Ugh, he won’t stop talking about how great it is to see colors.” the Chinese man took a long sip of his drink, missing the now tense posture of his best friend. “When will it be my turn?”

Sehun’s heart sank. No. This wasn’t right. They were always taught that once you meet your soulmate, you would know because you would be able to see in color. Once he met Lu Han, his world filled with different hues.

He licked his lips nervously. “What do you mean, you don’t see in color at all?” his voice faltered a little bit towards the end of his question, alerting his friend.

Lu Han’s eyebrows furrowed. “I would have told you, why? Hey are you okay? Your face is all pale; well...paler than usual.”

He nodded slowly and got up from his seat on the couch, fitting back the warm tears pricking at his eyes. 

“Hyung, I have to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” he muttered quickly before grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair and bolting from the apartment they were in. As soon as he was outside he let the tears flow. Years of believing he was the one for Lu Han turned out to be false. Lu Han was his soulmate but he was not Lu Han’s. He was in love with somebody who only looked to him as his brother. And it really hurt.

About halfway to his apartment, he stopped and leaned against the wall of a building and couldn’t help the sobs that came bubbling out from his throat.

How was he going to be able to face Lu Han after this new information? It hurt his heart to think that everything he thought was a big lie. He was defective. Everybody was supposed to have someone, their other half. Sehun had nobody.

And that realization left him feeling empty and lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how this came out but I decided to post it anyways sorry  
> This is based on the tumblr soulmate AU idea in which you are born without being able to see color and once you meet your soulmate, you're able to see color.


End file.
